Electrical wiring is connected to an electrical box which supports various electrical devices such as switches and electrical receptacles. The wiring in some environments includes an armor cable wound around the wiring to protect the wiring. The armor cable must then be coupled to the electrical box. A variety of coupling devices have been produced for connecting the armor cable or conduit to the electrical box.
Electrical wiring is used for connecting electrical power lines and electrical outlets in order to provide access to electrical power in residential and commercial buildings. Electrical junction boxes are provided in the buildings to receive portions of the electrical wiring and contain and isolate therein splices in the wiring which extends from the junction boxes to the main electrical power lines and to outlets and switches in the building. For protection of the electrical wiring, the wiring is generally housed and carried within metal conduits or metal cables. It is also desirable to connect ends of the metal conduits to the electrical junction boxes.
Examples of various coupling devices and connectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,731,543, U.S. Pat. No. 6,020,557 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,034,326 which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirely include a body and a spring clip. The spring clips couple the armor cable to the body with a spring tension when the devices are inserted into the opening in the electrical box. These devices do not enable the armor cable to be attached to the body before installation into the electrical box.
A variety of devices have been used over the years for connecting conduits which carry electrical wires to electrical junction boxes. Representative examples of these devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,071 to Tuisku, U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,578 to Moran et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,604 to Dola et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,387 to Stikeleatheret al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,721 to Sheehan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,164 to O'Neil et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,499 to Favalora, U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,280 to Ball, U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,013 to Schnell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,106 to O'Neil et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,437 to Schnell.
One example of a conduit connector, includes a fitting body having an interior bore with four integral end tabs folded ninety degrees to serve as an end stop at a first opposite end of the fitting body for insertion into an electrical junction box and a spring clip for attachment at the bottom of a second opposite end of the fitting, body for gripping a conduit carrying electrical wires inserted within the fitting body. While this connector device has performed with satisfaction over the years and has met objectives it was originally designed to achieve, the device does not meet current performance standards. As in the case of any product, over time improvements are required.
While the above noted connectors generally satisfy the intended need, there is a continuing need in the industry for improved conduit connector devices.